Talk:Unidentified Forerunner planet
Legendary Planet I believe this could be the Legendary Planet from the end of Halo 3. It has the same forerunner symbol on it that the legendary planet does. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 04:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know the short makes heavy insinuations to this fact, but note that it actually doesn't have the same symbol. The symbol on the anime planet is that of the Iris ARG, while the Legendary Planet has the Marathon symbol. I agree, they're probably the same planet, just pointing that out. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) There is no doubt that it is the legendary planet, as Chief and cortana are floating towards it. :Forward Unto Dawn was never shown in Origins to be floating towards the planet. --TDSpiral94 17:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, at around 2:10, the edge of the Dawn is seen floating towards it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it was the flood?--Chairman Jack the Black 12:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Reseeding Life In the scene where the Keyships set off to reseed life in the galaxy, they seem to be launching from this planet instead of the Ark. This is peculiar, as wasn't the Ark supposed to be where they collected all the specimens? And was this planet shown to be invaded by the Flood in the beginning? Of course, it might be an error. It probably is; why would the Forerunners archive the samples on a planet the flood had invaded and that was inside the galaxy. It could be some kind of auxiliary storage facility though, or a place where the Keyships were stored and from where they departed to get the samples from the Ark. It's puzzling nonetheless, that they chose not to show the Ark in the reseeding scene, but this planet instead. It could, however, have something to do with the theory that the it could be the Legendary planet. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, from what I can analyze in the episode, the planet is fairly close to the Ark. Why? Because, when Cortana begins to talk about the Forerunners, the camera moves across a brown, rocky moon or planet, which is in orbit around, or orbiting the Unidentified Planet. When the Ark is seen transporting the Halos, it can be seen in orbit around the brown, rocky moon/planet. So, given this, the Planet is close to the Ark, so out of the Halos range. Perhaps the Ark served some other purpose similar to the role of the Planet? Also, adding more evidence to the possibility that this Planet is the Legendary Planet, at around 2:10, the edge of what I believe to be the Dawn is seen drifting towards it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If the planet is indeed close to the Ark, it brings up another question of how the Flood would've originally discovered it, if it was outside the galaxy all the time and the location of the Ark was supposed to be secret and strictly unaccessible by the Flood. The planet was obviously discovered by the Flood, as it's invaded by the Flood in the beginning of the episode. And because the Ark is outside the Halo effect, and if this planet was close to the Ark, the planet wouldn't have been sterilized clear of Flood when the Array was activated, and so making it a huge security risk just next to the Ark. Also, knowing that the Flood had invaded the planet, why would the Forerunners choose to build the Ark so close to it? One would think that'd be terribly risky, with the possibility of the Flood discovering the Ark's location. Not to mention how unlikely it is for planets to exist in the space outside the galaxy. Still, it does seem true that this and the rocky planet are close to the Ark. Maybe the Forerunners moved the planets from inside the galaxy to the proximity of the Ark for some unfathomable reason? Brings up more questions than answers, really. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :This moving object you see drifting towards the Forerunner planet is actually the Flood's mode of transportation which I believe to be their previous prey. This is supported with the fact that the scene later changes with the Flood entering the planet's atmosphere (Burning up...). Without this "transportation", the Flood would not survive the atmospheric entry.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, that's the obvious thing to assume, but looking at the edge of the object, it does match the shape of the Dawn pretty well. It probably is the Flood ships, but I'm just broadening my horizons here. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge With Legendary Planet (Closed) I belive that it is the planet seen in the lengendary ending of halo 3 because it has simbles on similar to the ones seen on the legendary planet and I think that because that it is the main planet in Origins I it might have atleast something to do with the Legendary Planet (maybe even sparking Halo 4 if it is being planned to be made). can it be merged please. I belive that Cortana gained all that information about what happend 100,000 years before that time from the planet the Dawn was approaching meaning that the forerunner planet is the planet seen in the halo 3 legendary ending. The Master Chief (John) 19:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Support * As per the statement. The Master Chief (John) 19:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * - This clearly the Legendary Planet, It has similar Symbols and Glyphs on its Surface, This should be merged with Legendary Planet.--Justin Kane 16:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane * - * - as per above--The Time Traveler 06:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) * - Ditto. It is strongly implied at the start of Origins that it is. Rmkar9, Senior Major Contributor 13:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Proposal is closed.--Jugus (Talk | ) 14:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Oppose - "Possible" is not sufficient evidence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :NOTE: Please don't try to remove content from any proposal... we can see it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) - Per Subtank. Unless we can get hard evidence of them being the same, they should stay separate. Plus: The planets or their glyphs looking vaguely similar is not sufficient evidence. Judging by the extent of the Forerunners' empire, who knows if all of their major planets look like that? Also, the glyphs aren't identical. The "Iris" symbol that appears on the planet in Origins doesn't appear on the Legendary Planet. They may be same, but we have no evidence whatsoever. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) - Believe! {insert name here} 02:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) - Adding this assumption to this article? Yes. Merging two articles that may be talking about two totally different things? No.--Odysseas-Spartan 17:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC)